For the Love of my Prince
by Cristal-san
Summary: Naru, a young Reaper in training, faces the death of her beloved Prince Eiji Oji. She's ready to everything to make him come back to life. Will she succeed? Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Just a few words :** This is the beginning of my 1st TWEWY story. It's based on one of my favorite characters, Eiji Oji, the Prince of Ennui. You know, this handsome guy who always say "F for fabulous!" Well, I'm placing him at the center of quite an adventure... be prepared to meet a few famous faces as well.

I hope you'll like it!

**Disclaimer :** I only own the character of Naru.

* * *

- For the love of my Prince -

Introduction – He's so wonderful!

All these girls staring at him and shouting his name were making him sick.

Yeah, really.

He was tired of being the center of their pathetic lives. He was tired of the blogs, the ratings, the contracts, everything that his "fans" had no idea about. He knew very well that his celebrity could vanish as quickly as it was made.

So why was he keeping it up?...

Good question. But the answer was plain and simple.

He had nothing else to do in his life.

"He's coming! He's coming! Look!"

"Ooh, wow! He's so wonderful!"

Eiji walked outside the clothes shop. He had a big bag in his right hand. He looked at the crowd, made a big smile that alighted his face, raised his free hand and shouted :

"F FOR FABULOUS!"

He kept on smiling, in spite of the screaming voices that almost hurt his ears.

He caught up the eyes of his agent, who just made a satisfied head sign.

Totally unaware of the fact that Eiji's thoughts were not at all what he believed they were.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Yo, Naru!"

A few meters from there, a young boy with black wings on his back, who was dressed like a kid from the streets and blonde hair, his eyes almost hid by a black bonnet, ran to the silent girl who was looking at the Prince with a strange expression on her face.

"What're you still doing here, yo? The bosses are looking for you everywhere."

"I was just..." the girl replied shyly, and showed the Prince with her right hand.

"Ohh come on!" said the boy with a big laughter. "Don't tell me you also adore that good-for-nothing peep-face!"

"Beat-"

She tried to shut him down but it was too late.

"F for FA-BU-LOUS!" he shouted, imitating Eiji Oji. "Wah ha ha, yeah, fabulously ridiculous!"

"Beat!"

Naru was looking at him angrily, he calmed down but was half-laughing.

"OK, OK, forget it! But you'd better come back to Headquarters right away. The Iron Maiden said it was time for your final test."

"Oh..."

She gave him a freaked look.

"Hey, don't worry like that, sister. It's nothing bad, really. It's time for you to show'em what you can do. You don't want to stay an apprentice for the rest of your life, don't you?"

Naru nodded silently. They both started walking in the busy and crowded streets of Shibuya.

XXX

Naru couldn't watch Miss Konishi in the eyes. She just kept hers down for the whole time of the briefing.

"Any questions?" the tall, blonde-haired and strict Game Mistress asked at the end.

"No, miss" Naru answered with an intimidated voice.

"Fine."

Konishi made a hand sign. A door opened itself in the back of the dark room. Naru walked to it slowly.

"I'm worried about her, Konishi."

The blonde-haired lady turned back and saw Megumi Kitaniji, his main associate. She felt his eyes staring at her behind his sunglasses.

"She'll be all right. In spite of her shyness and kind manners, she's one of our best recruits since a bunch of time. That's why I agreed to make her pass the test."

Kitaniji sighed.

"I have nothing to answer to that."

A little smile briefly passed on his face.

"Thought I wonder if she really has what it takes to be one of us. Anyway, this looks like a pretty amusing situation. I'm curious to see how it'll turn out."

XXX

It was almost over.

Stuck in the 104 building district, Naru anxiously watched the great taboo noise symbol that was closing in. When it touched her, the fight started.

Using her powers of telekinesis and thunder, she quickly defeated the three giant wild black bear-like monsters. Taking her breath back, Naru looked at her cell phone, waiting for the mail that'd tell her she was done.

Yet, nothing came.

"_Is there something else?..." _she wondered. _"I'd better-"_

But before she could do anything, the silhouette of Konishi appeared bluntly in front of her.

"Miss?" Naru said, feeling bad at ease.

"I know you'd make it, Naru" the Iron Maiden answered, smiling strangely. "But I can't valid the test until you pass the very last ordeal.

And that is, fighting me."

Naru just had the time to come back from her surprise. Konishi turned into her noise form, a sort of panther-like creature, and attacked her right away.

It was long and painful. Konishi was strong and could cause a lot of damages. Finally, Naru took her down but she was so weak that she lost consciousness at the end of the fight.

"I knew it" whispered Konishi, a smile on her face.

She took Naru back to headquarters.

XXX

This was two or three days after the test.

Naru was back from a little shopping. She just bought a few clothes at Lapin Angélique, her favorite store. She needed to cheer up a little.

She didn't know the results of the exam. She couldn't see Beat for some time – she knew he was busy with his own missions – and no one told her anything about it. Miss Konishi stood silent all that time long.

But suddenly, her phone rang. There was a message.

"MEET US AT THE BAR RIGHT NOW. FROM KITANIJI."

A mail from the big boss himself? Naru shook her head. That meaned no good...

All of them were reunited in the bar, which was closed for the occasion. Shô Minamimoto, Uzuki Yashiro, Koki Kariya, Yödai Higashizawa, Megumi Kitaniji, and finally Mitsuki Konishi, were sat down at the tables.

Kitaniji got up and walked to her.

"Well, Naru, I'll tell you right away why you're here, even if I believe you must have some clues about it. Your final exam was a success."

Naru said nothing, but she looked at Konishi, who just nodded, without any expression on her face.

On Kitaniji's signal, everyone clapped. Naru saw the dark look that Uzuki gave her. She knew that miss Yashiro didn't like her too much, and considered her as a direct rival.

"As a matter of fact", Kitaniji went on, "you'll be now, officially, an apprentice support Reaper. And you'll have your first mission as soon as tomorrow. Your target will be someone whose death'll have absolutely no consequence. To start with it."

He showed her the picture of a 15-years-old boy, all dressed in black and with a bad look.

"Name's Ryô Yamada. Known by the police services to have done many little criminal actions. Stealing, drugs dealings and car accidents. Originally, this mission was for Beat, but he's got more important things to do. You'll find him tomorrow in the AMX district. He's planning to make a shop stealing.

Understood?"

"Yes, sir".

"Very well. You may dismiss."

XXX

2.p.m., AMX district.

Ryô Yamada looked quickly around him to see if he hasn't been followed.

But he couldn't see the young girl in the long white gothic dress, with her dark hair floating around her head, and a pair of opened black wings; who was standing up on the top of the CD shop.

He went inside.

At that very moment, Eiji Oji was getting out of it, accompanied by a group of girls who were in total admiration of his own self.

It was time for a little fabulous show.

Naru did saw the Prince coming out of the store, and she flew down to the ground to stop looking. Of course there was the mission.

But... she just couldn't help it.

"F FOR FA-"

These were Eiji's last words, yet he had no time to realize it.

"Arrest him! He stole an MP3! Stop him! Anyone!"

The shoutings of the shop attendant created a great panic among the crowd. Running out of the store, Ryô bumped on Eiji, who fell down on the floor. Feeling stress taking her over, Naru rushed to him with a little silver gun, and prepared to shoot.

But then, a huge taboo noise appeared out of nowhere and attacked her. Stunned, Naru pulled the trigger. She quickly killed the noise, and then...

Then...

She saw the lifeless body of the Prince of Ennui lying on the ground...

"Come on. Don't stay here."

"J-Josh?..."

"I saw all that happened. Nothing's your fault. Come with me. I'll explain ya."

Naru couldn't take her eyes off the Prince's body, so the young boy with the silver hair and eyes took her away quickly.

* * *

**Right, so much for chapter 1. Hope it wasn't too long, I'm the first surprised to have **

** written that much. **

** So you noticed that Beat and Josh are both in the story, as well as all the Reapers. This **

** has nothing much to do with the original story, I just did a sort of big mix. **

** Thanks to all of you who read, and those who put a review! I'll update next chapter **

** soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is chapter 2, finally updated. I'm sorry it took a little time.**

** Disclaimer : I only own the character of Naru.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

"I killed him... I killed him..."

It was all that Naru could say after the drama.

Joshua had taken her in a quiet and dark road, and waited patiently for her to calm down.

But Naru's pain seemed really strong. It lasted for several minutes.

"I know you're shocked, Naru..." Josh started, when he finally saw she was stopping crying little by little.

"The Prince's death is a tragedy, Josh" she sobbed. "And it's all my fault."

Joshua was about to answer, when a laughing woman's voice interrupted. He turned and saw Uzuki Yashiro.

"So much for a tragedy this is" she declared. "I couldn't stand that pathetic blonde-haired idiot. I should thank you, Naru. You got us rid of a serious pain in the-"

"Silence, Uzuki!" Joshua exclaimed, while Naru bursted into tears again.

She never hated miss Yashiro more than at that very moment.

"How dare you come up there and torment her this way? If you have something to tell, say it and leave immediately!"

"As you wish, boss", Uzuki replied with a little bow. "Well, as a matter of fact, Kitaniji and Minamimoto wanted to see you at the bar. You'd better get there quickly."

She turned back after blinking at Naru. After such a fiasco, Uzuki was sure that the others would decide for Naru to be banned from the Reapers. Ah, to get back her ancient status of best woman...

"I'll deal with that little pest personally..." Joshua said. "Come on, Naru, let's go."

Naru nodded silently and followed Joshua.

XXX

Back to the bar, they found Kitaniji and Shô Minamimoto, waiting for them. It was only the two of them inside.

"How is she, Josh?" Kitaniji asked, showing the weeping Naru.

Seeing her superiors wasn't helping her to get better.

"Not well, as you can see." Joshua answered. "Plus, Uzuki came to annoy her one more time."

"Ah", Kitaniji sighed. "Uzuki. This girl really is a trouble."

"Now, what about that taboo Noise?" Joshua wondered. "Who summoned it? Why?"

Kitaniji shook his head.

"The investigation's on his way, Josh. It's too early for us to jump to conclusions.

But, the thing is that that incident caused the death of an innocent."

Joshua nodded.

"This is the first time something like this happens... we have to take the right decisions..."

He looked at Naru, who was rubbing her eyes, ashamed of showing herself in front of the bosses in such a state.

"As he's dead, the Prince shall enter the game, no matter what. Still, what we can do is... helping him to get out."

"That'd be a huge favor..." Kitaniji said, smiling.

"Indeed, and who else than a Reaper could give him a hand there?"

"A Reaper?" Minamimoto suddenly intervened. "Please, boss, anyone else but not me! The bad side fits me zetta better."

"Undoubtedly, Shô."

Joshua smiled at Naru.

"I think we have here someone who'd be perfect for that kind of mission."

Naru had listened to the whole discussion, and now, she wasn't believing what she was hearing.

"You – you mean..." she whispered, not sure to understand everything.

"Naru, until where would you be ready to go for the love of your Prince?" Kitaniji asked, very seriously.

"I'd – oh, I'd _die _for him. For his own life."

That came out of her mouth without needing a reflexion time.

Kitaniji smiled. It was exactly the answer he was waiting for.

"Then, this is your next mission. You are going to become a Player. And you'll be the Prince's partner. His survival in the game'll depend only on you."

Naru listened to Kitaniji, abashed.

She was given a chance to fix up her mistake.

"I... I won't fail, Sir..." she whispered, drying the tears from her eyes. "But, to become a Player, I have to..."

"Die, that's right", he replied. "Us Reapers are not different from the other humans about that. If a Reaper has to enter the game for some reason, the rules are the same."

Naru nodded, silently.

"The mission starts now, Naru."

Kitaniji turned to Minamimoto.

"Proceed, Shô."

"Yes, Sir."

The Reaper took a little case on one of the tables. There was a gun inside.

Naru shivered, but she thought very strongly about the Prince.

"I'm ready..." she whispered.

She smiled at Josh and made a head sign to Shô.

Minamimoto pointed the gun at her, got a little laughter, and shot.

XXX


End file.
